The present invention relates to a twister adapted for the manufacture of twisted yarns and cordage particularly for industrial uses, wherein plying and cabling are essentially required to build up the cordage structure. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a twister on which the plying and the cabling are continuously performed without the intermediate doffing therebetween, thereby ensuring the production of cordage on a sequential process.
In the known methods, ring twisters have been used for twisting yarn, wherein the plying and cabling are performed on separate self-contained processes with the necessity of providing doffing therebetween. This is very time-consuming and laborious, and more disadvantageously, it tends to produce a waste of material yarns.
The present invention simplifies and improves the above-mentioned conventional methods utilizing ring-twisters.
In accordance with the present invention, the apparatus is provided with a number of sections individually consisting mainly of a plurality of plying double-twisting spindles and a single cabling double-twisting spindle, with the interposition of a feeding means, thereby enabling the yarns to run therethrough in a continuous manner.